Catheters for the introduction or removal of fluids may be located in various venous locations and cavities throughout the body of a patient for introduction of fluids to the body or removal of fluids from the body. Such catheterization may be performed by using a single catheter having multiple lumens. A typical example of a multiple lumen catheter is a dual lumen catheter in which one lumen introduces fluid and the other lumen removes fluid. An example of such a multiple lumen catheter is the SPLIT STREAM® catheter, sold by Medical Components, Inc, of Harleysville, Pa.
Generally, to insert any catheter into a blood vessel, the vessel is identified by aspiration with a long hollow needle in accordance with the well-known Seldinger technique. When blood enters a syringe attached to the needle, indicating that the vessel has been found, a thin guide wire is then introduced, typically through a syringe needle or other introducer device into the interior of the vessel. The introducer device is then removed, leaving the end portion of the guide wire that has been inserted into the vessel within the vessel and the opposing end of the guide wire projecting beyond the surface of the skin of the patient. At this point, several options are available to a physician for catheter placement. The simplest is to pass a catheter into the vessel directly over the guide wire. The guide wire is then removed, leaving the catheter in position within the vessel. However, this technique is only possible in cases where the catheter is of a relatively small diameter, made of a stiff material, and not significantly larger than the guide wire. For example, this technique may be used to insert small diameter dual lumen catheters into a patient. If the catheter to be inserted is significantly larger than the guide wire, a dilator and sheath assembly is passed over the guide wire to enlarge the hole. The guide wire and dilator are then removed, and the catheter is then inserted through the sheath and into the vessel. The sheath is then removed by peeling the sheath from around the catheter while pulling the sheath from the vessel.
For chronic catheterization, in which the catheter is intended to remain inside the patient for an extended period of time, such as for weeks or even months, it is typically desired to subcutaneously tunnel the catheter using various tunneling techniques. The catheter is typically tunneled into the patient prior to inserting the catheter into the patient's vein.
However, depending on the patient or the implanting surgeon's skill, there may be times when it is more advantageous to perform the tunneling after the catheter is implanted in the patient. For some catheters, though, such as multiple lumen catheters with a hub and catheters with bonded luers on the proximal ends of the catheters, it is impractical to perform the tunneling after the catheter is installed in the patient. It would be beneficial to provide a tunneling tool that provides a surgeon with alternative installation procedures for subcutaneously tunneling the catheter, either before or after the distal portion of the catheter is placed in the patient's blood vessel, that better suit either the patient's needs or the surgeon's skills.
In order to be able to perform the tunneling after the distal end of the catheter assembly is inserted into the patient, the proximal ends of each catheter must be attached to a tunneler device adapted to pull the proximal end of each catheter through the tunnel. After tunneling, the proximal ends of the catheters must be disconnected from the tunneler device connected to a catheter hub. It would be beneficial to provide a tunneler device that allows for the simultaneous tunneling of the proximal ends of each catheter in a multi-lumen catheter assembly. Likewise, it would be beneficial to provide a tunneler device that would allow for the simultaneous tunneling of the distal ends of each catheter in a multi-lumen catheter assembly.